


Blanc désir

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Sansa Stark, F/F, Fire, Ice, Infanticide, Jealousy, Madness, Murder, Passion, burning love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: La glace, ça brûle plus fort que le feu.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 7





	Blanc désir

Le feu peut être teinté de blanc.

C'est la première chose que Sansa pense quand elle voit cette reine blanche par la fenêtre de sa chambre, de sa prison, cette princesse aux cheveux de neige et aux yeux de feu, venez, venez me sauver, veut-elle crier.

Elle voit le dragon et ça allume des braises dans son esprit de le voir foncer vers le Donjon Rouge, ça enflamme le givre dans ses yeux, le feu, ça brûle plus fort que la glace, la glace qui enrobe son cœur depuis tant d'années.

Sansa se barricade dans sa chambre et elle attend, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Joffrey a peur.

Il est à genoux devant la reine blanche et il tremble et Sansa veut hurler de joie, oui, tremblez, tremblez, mon roi, vous allez voir ce que sont le feu et le sang, rien ne vous sauvera, cette fois.

« Joffrey Baratheon, » dit-elle d'une voix forte. « Moi, Daenerys Targaryen, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, vous condamne à mort. »

C'est un monstre, un monstre qui a tué sa propre mère quand il a découvert qui était son véritable père avant de le tuer lui aussi, un monstre qui a tué son frère et sa sœur, Sansa a vu leurs cadavres, Myrcella était si belle, elle portait cette jolie robe blanche que Sansa aimait tant, mais le blanc du tissu était souillé de son sang rouge, et Tommen, si fragile, si innocent, il n'a même pas eu le temps de crier. Il a tué son oncle et Sansa a beaucoup pleuré, Tyrion était si gentil avec elle, et pour terminer il a tué son grand-père quand il a osé s'opposer à lui, Sansa ne l'aimait pas mais quand sa tête a roulé dans la poussière elle a compris que ce serait encore plus terrible, c'était noir colère et jaune folie.

Le dragon ouvre la gueule et elle éclate de rire, elle est libre, elle est libre, et ses yeux croisent ceux de la reine blanche et là, c'est bleu espoir et violet liberté qui se rencontrent et c'est beau, c'est tellement beau.

« Merci, » dit Sansa alors qu'elle contemple les restes de Joffrey. « Merci, merci, merci... »

.

La reine blanche est venue avec son roi, et Sansa revoit Jon pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, c'est drôle, de revoir un autre loup, mais Sansa n'est plus vraiment une louve, maintenant, le cerf-lion Joffrey y a veillé. Daenerys comprend et lui sourit, elle lui prend la main et l'amène devant Drogon, et elle n'a même pas peur, ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est un sauveur, il l'a libérée, le vrai monstre est mort.

« Il ne vous fera aucun mal, » affirme Daenerys et Sansa la croit parce que quand elle regarde au fond de ses yeux, c'est noir courage et rouge justice, c'est un monde meilleur, un monde où elle est libre, un monde aux couleurs des Targaryen.

Elle pose une main sur les écailles du dragon et elle frissonne d'excitation.

« Je crois qu'il vous apprécie, » s'esclaffe la reine blanche, et ce rire, ce rire, c'est tout ce que Sansa veut, c'est le rire d'une conquérante et d'une briseuse de chaînes.

« Je l'apprécie aussi, » sourit Sansa.

.

Le feu, ça brûle plus fort que la glace.

La venue de la reine blanche a mis fin à l'hiver, blanc tristesse et gris désespoir s'en vont, c'est fini, fini, maintenant ce sera jaune soleil et vert forêt.

« Je veux que vous soyez à mes côtés le jour de mon couronnement, » lui dit Daenerys en lui serrant la main.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui. J'en serais honorée. »

Ses joues sont en feu, c'est rouge embarras et rose plaisir et elle acquiesce, bien sûr, tout pour faire honneur à la reine blanche.

C'est une belle cérémonie et Sansa essaye de ne pas trop penser à toutes les fois où elle a été battue devant ce Trône, c'est fini, maintenant, le feu, ça brûle plus fort que la glace, plus fort que ces années de solitude glacée. Elle est fière, si fière d'être aux côtés de sa sauveuse, si fière qu'elle ne voit même pas Jon de l'autre côté mais quand plus tard, c'est à son bras à lui que Daenerys quitte la salle du Trône, ça lui fait un drôle d'effet, c'est noir déception et rouge abandon.

Daenerys et Aegon Targaryen, elle pense, et ça lui fait mal, elle, elle est Sansa Stark, une louve au milieu des dragons, et c'est injuste, tellement injuste, elle aussi elle voudrait s'envoler chatouiller les nuages et caresser les étoiles, mais non, elle va devoir rester un petit oiseau aux ailes atrophiées.

Elle se réfugie dans sa chambre et pleure toute sa tristesse, c'est bleu solitude et violet inaccessible.

.

La glace peut être teintée de rouge, tout compte fait.

Daenerys la voit dépérir et elle ne comprend pas, elle veut comprendre, elle la prend même dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Qu'y a t-il, Sansa ? »

« J'aimerais voler, voler comme un oiseau. »

La reine blanche sourit, des diamants scintillent dans ses yeux, c'est lilas bonté, mauve vaillance et améthyste audace.

« Aimeriez-vous être un dragon ? »

Alors elle l'emmène avec elle sur le dos de Drogon, là où Jon s'assoit habituellement, et là Sansa pense, je suis comme vous, maintenant, je suis une princesse libre, libre grâce à vous. Elle enserre ses bras minces autour de la taille de Daenerys et elle se sent bien, elle se sent à sa place alors qu'elles survolent la ville.

« Merci, merci... » répète t-elle encore.

Daenerys se retourne et lui sourit, son cœur fait des bonds dans sa poitrine, c'est rouge affection et blanc gratitude.

La reine blanche et la princesse rouge, elle pense en regardant ses propres cheveux.

.

La glace, ça brûle aussi fort que le feu.

La glace meurtrit de nouveau son cœur quand elle regarde Jon embrasser Daenerys, c'est la reine blanche et le prince noir mais ça ne va pas, ce sont des fausses notes, des nuances désaccordées, elle ferme les yeux et voit la reine blanche et la princesse rouge.

Elle crève de sentir les yeux de Daenerys sur elle, sentir ses bras autour de sa taille, et puis un jour, elle se met à crever de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses cheveux de neige, ses yeux de feu, ses lèvres, sa son corps, sa peau, tout, tout tout – le désir la consume, maintenant, c'est blanc désir et rouge tentation.

.

Sansa cherche la compagnie de la reine blanche, elle s'assoit près d'elle pendant le dîner, elle l'admire quand elle est sur le Trône de Fer, elle l'accompagne pendant ses promenades dans les jardins, mais ce n'est pas assez, pas assez, elle veut plus.

« Tout va bien, Sansa ? » lui demande t-elle un jour quand elle la surprend à tuer Jon du regard.

« Tout va bien, » lui assure t-elle.

Elle ne peut pas lui dire, pas encore, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle lui dira un jour, elle sera sa princesse, ce sera rouge amour et blanc passion.

.

« Vous avez de si beaux cheveux, » lui dit Daenerys.

Elle passe une main hésitante dans ses boucles rousses et là c'est une explosion, c'est toutes les couleurs et aucune à la fois, c'est rouge ivoire et blanc pourpre, ça n'existe que dans ses rêves, ses rêves en violet or, bleu argent et noir grenat.

« Pas aussi beaux que les vôtres, » répond Sansa.

Elle tend à son tour la main vers les cheveux d'or argenté.

« Puis-je ? »

La reine blanche acquiesce et la princesse rouge touche les mèches soyeuses, c'est doux, c'est un monde libre et des rivières de feu, c'est ce que Sansa veut le plus au monde.

« Vous avez la peau douce, » murmure Daenerys, et il y a quelque chose de différent dans son regard.

.

La jalousie la ronge de l'intérieur, c'est presque pire que Joffrey et ses coups, ses menaces, ses humiliations, le monstre était quelqu'un d'autre, là, le monstre, c'est elle. La nuit, elle rêve du corps sans vie du prince noir, elle rêve qu'elle console la reine blanche, elle, la princesse rouge, et puis elle rêve qu'elle fasse d'elle sa reine rouge.

Elle se réveille en sueur, tremblante de désir, c'est rouge feu, orange brasier, jaune incendie, ça brûle et ça la hante.

C'est trop dur à contenir, ça brûle trop fort, alors elle enlace Daenerys plus souvent, lui prend la main dès qu'elle peut, laisse traîner ses lèvres contre sa joue.

Les joues de la reine blanche se colorent de rouge, ce n'est pas seulement rouge embarras, Sansa le sait, bientôt, bientôt elles seront ensemble.

.

Daenerys envoie Jon en voyage diplomatique dans les terres de l'Ouest et Sansa se dit que c'est sa chance, le destin lui a apporté sa sauveuse, sa reine blanche sur son beau dragon, elle la fait se sentir libre, elle n'est plus une louve apeurée, elle a l'impression de se changer en dragon, elle devient Sansa Targaryen.

Sansa la plaque contre un mur et se jette sur ses lèvres, et c'est tellement bon, blanc désir et rouge tentation, c'est une libération, et Daenerys répond à son baiser et alors là, ça devient rouge explosion et blanc déflagration.

« Sansa... » fait Daenerys, à bout de souffle.

« Je vous aime. Je vous aime tellement. »

Sansa l'embrasse à nouveau, elle la veut, elle la veut comme elle n'a jamais voulu personne, elles sont faites pour être ensemble, mais Daenerys la repousse avec douceur et dans son cœur ça devient noir neige et gris glace.

« Sansa, ne nous pouvons pas... »

« Je sais que vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi. _Je le sais_. »

« Sansa... »

Alors elle l'embrasse de nouveau, dans le cou, derrière l'oreille, sur le front, et la reine blanche gémit, oui, elle la veut aussi.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça à Jon, » dit Daenerys. « C'est un homme bon. »

« Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, » insiste Sansa.

Elle ne peut pas la repousser, elle ne peut pas, sinon, elle en mourra.

.

La glace, ça brûle plus fort que le feu.

La reine blanche a cédé et s'abandonne à elle, c'était blanc désir et rouge tentation, ça devient rouge caresse et blanc plaisir. Sansa ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien, elle est à sa place, maintenant, elle est Sansa Targaryen, la princesse rouge au service de sa reine.

Daenerys voit les cicatrices sur sa peau et les effleure du bout des doigts.

« Joffrey ? »

Sansa acquiesce.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà... »

« ...violée ? »

Elle secoue la tête, oh, non, elle en serait morte, sinon.

« Il ne m'a plus touchée après notre nuit de noces. Ça ne l'intéressait pas... il avait d'autres façons de me faire du mal. »

« Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée... si j'étais arrivée plus tôt... »

« Tu m'as sauvée, » dit Sansa, les yeux brillants, c'est bleu admiration et sûrement pas azur déception. « Ma reine blanche. Je t'aime tellement. »

.

Quand Jon revient tout recommence comme avant, elle les voit s'embrasser, et dans ses yeux ça devient blanc colère et bleu meurtre, Daenerys est à elle, sa sauveuse, sa reine, elle ne devrait pas avoir à partager, ce n'est pas juste.

Sansa vole un baiser à sa reine blanche dès qu'elle le peut et se glisse dans son lit à la première occasion mais c'est trop peu, elle veut plus, dans sa tête elle voit des bannières avec un loup et un dragon, c'est rouge hiver et gris sang, c'est deux reines à la tête des Sept Couronnes. Le prince noir n'a pas sa place dans ce tableau idyllique, c'est noir menace et gris ennemi.

« Je veux que nous soyons ensemble, » dit Sansa à Daenerys. « Je ne veux plus me cacher. »

Daenerys sourit avec tristesse, c'est violet résignation contre bleu détermination.

« Jon est un homme bon, » répète t-elle. « Il ne mérite pas de souffrir. »

Moi aussi, je souffre, veut répondre Sansa. Je t'aime tellement, tu me brûles le cœur, mais la glace aussi, ça brûle.

.

Quand Sansa regarde Daenerys ce matin-là, c'est violet souffrance et blanc deuil.

« Je ne comprends pas, » répète t-elle en contemplant le corps sans vie de Jon étendu dans la salle du Trône. « Il allait bien, hier... comment cela a t-il pu arriver ? Oh, Sansa... »

Sa reine se réfugie dans ses bras, elle cherche le bleu réconfort et le rouge consolation, alors Sansa les lui donne, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Hier soir, c'était trois gouttes blanc poison dans le verre de Jon, et après, c'était son sang rouge figé et ses yeux brun obscur. Il n'a pas souffert, elle s'en est assurée.

« Je suis désolée, » murmure t-elle à Daenerys. « Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Sa reine blanche est à elle, maintenant, elle n'a plus à partager.

.

Elle avait tort, ce n'est plus juste la reine blanche et la princesse rouge, il y a quelque chose d'autre, un mois, deux mois, trois mois, c'est rouge absent et ça devient noir espoir quand Daenerys contemple son ventre.

Sansa veut hurler, elles étaient enfin réunies, sans obstacle, c'était bleu bonheur et rouge victoire, pourquoi faut-il que le prince noir revienne les hanter ?

Elle essaye de se convaincre que ce n'est pas si grave, sa sauveuse l'aimera toujours parce qu'elle sait que personne ne peut l'aimer autant qu'elle, mais elle se trompe encore, elle le sait quand c'est rouge naissance et rose hurlements, c'est la reine blanche et le prince noir et c'est dix fois, cent fois, mille fois plus fort.

« Jon, » dit Daenerys en serrant son fils dans ses bras. « Mon petit Jon. »

Elle le donne à Sansa et elle le déteste immédiatement, cette chose rose et vagissante, son cœur est rouge glace et ses yeux bleu neige, tout ça, ça brûle, ça brûle plus fort que le feu.

.

Ce qui les lie, c'est blanc désir, ça ne peut pas s'effacer complètement, mais les yeux de feu se tournent vers cet enfant, maintenant, ce voleur d'amour, et ça la tue, Sansa meurt de l'intérieur.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » s'effare t-elle.

C'est comme avec Joffrey, ça recommence, elle a aimé et on l'abandonne, tout devient noir abandon et gris désolation.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » répond Daenerys. « Jon est mon fils, c'est différent. »

Mais Sansa ne comprend pas, ne veut pas comprendre, sa reine lui échappe, c'est un autre qui la lui vole, elle s'envolera à dos de dragon avec lui et elle la laissera, elle, la louve apeurée, elle l'abandonnera.

Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, elle sera Sansa Targaryen, elle sera aux côtés de sa reine blanche, son futur sera en rouge royauté et blanc couronne.

.

Jon est un beau bébé, elle doit le reconnaître. Il ressemble à son père, elle ne voit rien de Daenerys en lui et ça la conforte dans son choix. Il ne pourra pas la comprendre, personne ne peut la comprendre comme elle, personne ne l'aimera comme elle, la princesse prisonnière d'un monstre. Daenerys l'a délivrée et maintenant, c'est à son tour de le faire. Elle s'éloigne du berceau et s'approche des fenêtres, l'été a pris fin, c'est l'automne, la chaleur est partie il y a bien longtemps. Elle ouvre toutes les fenêtres, un vent glacial s'engouffre dans la chambre, et Sansa sourit. C'est gris orage et noir nuit, c'est rouge glace et bleu liberté.

Il ne souffrira pas, comme son père avant lui, et sa reine blanche sera à elle pour toujours.

.

Elle voit les yeux de Daenerys au petit matin et c'est terrible, il y a tant de souffrance, la reine blanche voit le monde sans couleurs, maintenant, mais quand Sansa la regarde, ça devient blanc accusation et violet haine.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

Elle sait, Sansa sait qu'elle sait, mais elle ne peut pas acquiescer, elle ne peut pas, si elle le fait, sa reine blanche la haïra.

« Ce n'est pas moi, je t'assure. »

Il y a trop de tristesse en Daenerys, elle détourne les yeux et serre son bébé mort contre sa poitrine.

Le dragon en Sansa rugit, c'est encore rouge victoire, elle a libéré Daenerys comme elle l'a libérée, elles sont libres, maintenant, libres d'être ensemble.

.

« Je sais que c'était toi. »

Daenerys l'a repoussée alors qu'elle essayait de lui voler un baiser.

« Quoi ? »

« Inutile de mentir. C'était toi, toi qui as tué mon bébé. »

Le cœur de Sansa se brise, se tord et se disloque, le rouge victoire devient rouge sang, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

« Jon... c'était toi aussi, pas vrai ? Tu étais tellement jalouse. »

Elle éclate d'un rire sans joie.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve, » murmure Sansa mais elle n'aurait pas dû, ce qu'elle voit dans les yeux de Daenerys lui fait peur, c'est de nouveau noir colère et jaune folie, comme avec Joffrey.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. »

.

Sansa passe ses journées en bleu affliction et rouge désillusion, maintenant, elle est enfermée dans sa chambre, comme quand Joffrey était en vie mais c'est inutile de regarder par la fenêtre, aucune sauveuse ne viendra plus. Elle ne pense qu'à sa reine blanche, elle ne sera plus jamais heureuse, sa reine a besoin d'elle, personne ne l'aimera plus jamais.

La reine blanche est devenue un fantôme, un fantôme qui hante les couloirs et qui gémit sa douleur, le blanc désir a disparu, maintenant, c'est blanc désenchantement. La princesse rouge l'entend, la nuit, et c'est rouge impuissance. Il faut qu'elle sauve sa reine de sa douleur, il le faut, et elle en mourra.

La glace, ça brûle plus fort que le feu. C'est à elle de le faire.

Alors c'est comme avec Jon, c'est trois gouttes blanc poison, et Daenerys ne s'aperçoit de rien, elle ne voit plus le blanc, elle ne voit plus aucune couleur, et elle boit son verre d'une traite.

Elle se lève et titube. Elle ne va pas loin, elle s'effondre. Sansa se laisse tomber à genoux.

« Je t'aime tellement... nous serons bientôt réunies. »

Les yeux de feu deviennent violet ténèbres alors Sansa choisit le blanc poison. Elle embrasse sa reine blanche une dernière fois.

.

C'était blanc désir, rouge tentation, blanc plaisir, rouge passion, et maintenant, c'est noir néant.


End file.
